Two Little Twins
by All the Jazz
Summary: In which Paige Mitchell goes into labor and doesn't tell anyone.


So this is pretty bad. It only took me 2 hours to right, so maybe if I do a rewrite or put some more effort into it, you would like it better? Anyways, LITTLE CONTEST! I have hidden a song title by my favorite band in this story. It is repeated a few times. If you find the song and who sings the song first and message me or write it in your review, I will give you a shoutout and you can give me an idea for my next charmed story. (Note: The band is not mentioned in this fanfic, just the song.) GO!

* * *

"Hey, Paige! Wake up!" Piper yelled up the stairs. Paige groaned, flopped onto the other side of her pregnant belly and continued to sleep. Piper came walking up the stairs. "Paige! You need to wake up!"

"Piper, let me sleep!" Paige yelled.

"You need to wake up and eat some breakfast. Your husband is about to leave for work and he wants a kiss goodbye before he goes," Piper explained.

"Fine," Paige groaned. She rolled onto her back and put her hand out. Piper reached her outstretched hand and helped her pull up. Paige breathed out, putting a hand on her back to steady herself.

"Need some help down the stairs?" Piper asked.

"No, not at all," Paige said, furrowing her eyebrows. They walked down the stairs together. Henry was waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"And because of sleeping beauty over here, I am now late for work!" Henry said sarcastically, reaching to kiss Paige. Paige kissed back and smiled around the kiss.

"I'm sorry I made you late, but these little girls in here were kicking me all night," Paige said.

"Aww, Paige. Maybe I should stay home today?" Henry said.

"No, honey. No action. Just kicks. Go to work," Paige said.

"Ok. You get your cute little butt off to the breakfast table. I'll be home to eat lunch with you," Henry said.

"Well, don't be surprised if I'm sleeping," Paige smiled as she turned around to go eat breakfast.

"I love you honey!" Henry yelled as he walked through the front door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Paige smiled back at him.

* * *

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled. "New demon! We need you to orb us!"

"Phoebe, I am exhausted! My feet are swollen, the twins are kicking, and it is burning hot in here. Can't you get Leo to orb you?" Paige asked.

"No, he's talking with the Elders. We really need you to orb us," Phoebe explained.

"Fine," Paige said, putting her hands out for Phoebe to help her up. Phoebe obliged and helped her up. Paige orbed Phoebe to where the demon was allegedly hiding.

"Phoebe, there's no one here," Paige said, leaning over her bump.

"False alarm," Phoebe said.

"No, not false alarm," Paige said.

"What? Where's the demon?" Phoebe asked.

"No where. My water just broke," Paige said.

"No, no it didn't!" Phoebe said.

"Yes it did!" Paige said. "I'm in labor."

"You can't be in labor," Phoebe said. "You're not feeling any contractions!"

"Remember when Piper had Wyatt and Chris?" Paige asked. "She didn't have contractions for awhile after her water broke. Maybe it's just a Halliwell thing?"

"But you're a Matthews," Phoebe explained.

"Whatever," Paige said. "Let's just get home." She grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed home.

* * *

"Oh!" Paige yelled as she leaned over her bump in pain. She blinked her eyes as tears came in.

"Ok, we need to get you to lay down," Phoebe said, panicking. "But we can't tell Piper until we catch that demon. We're going to need the power of three!"

"Phoebe," Paige grunted, holding her hands out. "I'm not hiding this from Piper."

"You have to honey!" Phoebe whined, helping Paige sit down.

"Phoebe! Paige!" Piper yelled from upstairs. Phoebe helped Paige back up and they ran up the stairs. They ran in to see demons surrounding Piper. She was blowing them up but more kept appearing. Phoebe came over and started fighting with them while Paige ran to the potions cabinet to grab a blowing up potion for unidentified demons. She doubled over in pain on the way there.

"Phoebe, Piper," Paige choked out. Phoebe looked over at Paige just as she was falling to her knees. She kicked the demon in front of her, grabbed the potion, and blew them all up. Phoebe ran over to Paige.

"Honey, breathe through it," Phoebe said, holding onto Paige. Piper ran over.

"Wow, you're in labor!" Piper yelled.

"We know," Phoebe said. "Her water broke when she orbed me to the demon attacker's spot."

"You guys?" Paige choked out.

"And you didn't tell me?" Piper yelled.

"We haven't known for that long!" Phoebe yelled back.

"You guys," Paige choked out again.

"Well you should've told me right away!" Piper said.

"You guys!" Paige yelled above them both.

"What?" They both looked to her.

"I have to push," Paige said, holding her breathe and trying not to push.

"Wow," Phoebe said. "No, no, no. Your water just broke twenty minutes ago and you've only been having contractions since then. You're not pushing."

"I lied to you," Paige said. "I've been having contractions since last night. I didn't want to worry Henry though, so I didn't tell you guys."

"We need to get you to the hospital, Paige! You're scheduled for an emergency c-section incase anything goes wrong. What were you thinking?!" Piper yelled.

"Push now. Talk later," Paige said, grunting and pushing.

"At least orb downstairs while I go get the birthing kit we got when Piper had Wyatt," Phoebe said. Paige nodded her head and grabbed Piper's hand before orbing to the kitchen table downstairs.

"Breathe through it honey," Piper said. "I know it hurts and it's a lot of pressure, but you need to breathe through it until Phoebe gives you the all alright."

"It's all alright yet?" Paige said, making a face and pushing more.

"No, no," Piper said. "Paige hold it in. Hold it in!"

"I can't," Paige said, started to bawl and grip the table. "I can't!" She started to push more. Phoebe ran down the stairs with a birthing kit in hand, two pillows, and a blanket. Paige leaned back on the pillows as they put the blanket under her.

"You can do this honey," Piper said.

"All alright?" Paige asked, crying.

"All alright. Push!" Phoebe encouraged.

"I can't!" Paige said.

"Honey, a minute ago you were wanting to push," Piper said.

"I can't!" Paige yelled, as she pushed some more.

"I see a head!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Hair?" Paige choked out.

"Hair, lots of it. Red hair," Phoebe smiled.

"Red?!" Piper yelled.

"Red," Phoebe said again. "Ok, push. Paige, push!"

Paige gave birth to her first daughter. She leaned back, exhausted. Phoebe cleared her airways and cleaned her off before wrapping her in a towel and handing placing her in Piper's arms. Leo orbed in with Henry.

"I sensed she was in need of him," Leo explained. "Now I see why."

"Henry!" Paige cried out as another contraction came on.

"She's beautiful," Henry said, looking at his first daughter.

"Another beauty's about to come into the world," Phoebe said. "Push Paige!"

Before they knew it, her second baby girl came into the world. Phoebe cleaned her up the same before handing her to Henry. Piper handed the first little girl off to Paige. Paige orbed her, Henry, and their two little girls upstairs.

* * *

"This little red head," Henry said, smiling and pointing to the baby in Paige's arms, "I think she looks like an Annie."

"Oh, shut up with the cliches," Paige said, smacking him lightly and smiling.

"What do you suggest?" Henry asked.

"I think she looks like a Rose," Paige said, smiling. "Rose Claire Mitchell."

"I love it, but Rose for a red head?" Henry asked, smiling.

"It's not as cliche as Annie," Paige said, smiling back at him.

"Well, I think this little cutie," Henry said, tickling the toes of the brown haired baby in his arms, "should be named Prue."

"I like it," Paige said softly. "Prue Haliwell Mitchell. In honor of the Prue Haliwell none of us got to meet but can only be remembered by memories shared by the family."

"You are loved, little Rose and little Prue," Piper said from the hallway, spying on the new parents.

"They are for sure. Loved only the way Aunty Phoebe could love someone," Phoebe said, smiling with her hand on her heart.

The End.


End file.
